Electronic switch circuits are widely used to switch high power (for example, at least 20 watts) at high frequencies (for example in the range of MHz and beyond). Semiconductor device manufacturers have developed transistors that are capable of operating at high frequencies and are still capable of handling higher power loads. For example, metal semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFETS) have been developed for high frequency, high power applications. High power, high frequency MESFETs have been fabricated from semiconductor materials including gallium arsenide, silicon carbide and/or gallium nitride.
In order to provide a high power, high frequency switch, one or more power transistors, such as MESFETs, are connected into a circuit. It is desirable for such circuits to have a high power handling ability over a range of high frequencies, to provide relatively large isolation of the high power signal when in the “off” state, and relatively low resistance when in the “on” state.